


Dream a little dream of me

by BlueHareGame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHareGame/pseuds/BlueHareGame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a unexpected guest in his dream. M/M Somewhere on the peripheral of slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

**A/N/ Okay so this is my first fic for the supernatural fandom so I hope you guys like it! Please R &R!!**

Smoke billowed from the cave in long drawn out streams. The air was silent and still and there was a slight drizzle on the breeze. A man stood alone a few feet away, peering out from behind a tree stump. He had seen this so many times.

“What will happen next?”

A voice behind him startled the man and he glanced sideways in surprise, the noise had cut through the air charging it with electricity. He did not expect to see him here.

“You don’t want to stand there.”

The other man glanced around before moving across the glade to stand at his friends’ side. They waited for a while; silent in the rain before the smoke began to flow faster and thicker and a tremendous rumble shook the earth beneath their feet. The man grabbed his unexpected companions arm and tugged him closer, hiding them both between a thick grouping of trees.

“It’s starting. He is coming.”

Suddenly there was an almighty roar and a dragon, one etched from myth and legend with green gold scales and twisted horn curling back too sharp points suddenly lunged from the cave, smoke surrounded its fearsome head as it snapped and snarled it’s heavily clawed feet plunging into the ground with earth shattering force as it propelled itself out into the glade.

There was a trumpet call far off in the distance and the man blushed glancing to his companion. They maintained eye contact until an enormous black steed carrying a knight burst into the glade, swinging his sword above his head and pacing back and forth in front of the dragon. The knight’s armour was tarnished, bent and stained with blood but he moved with clean efficiency and strength. The knight jumped down from his horse and strode towards the dragon, raising his sword to point at the creatures face. There was a brief pause in which nothing moved, the man and his companion shared a breath before the knight spoke.

“Release him.”

Dean tensed, it was this part of the dream he always hated the most.

The dragon let out a terrifying rumble and brought its foot forwards, a figure crumpled in the massive claws dressed all in all white. The rumble turned to deep booming laughter and Dean winced as the foot tightened.

“Who is that?”

Dean looked at his companion not bothering to hide the pain in his eyes. “It changes, sometimes its whatever were hunting’s victim sometimes it’s people I haven’t seen for years but this time...since you’re here it will probably be...”

The knight took a step forwards. “I won’t say it again dragon. Release him.”

The dragon lifted the crumpled form and now Dean and his companion could see them clearly. Cas was dressed in a torn white shirt and white trousers, his head lolled from side to side and his skin was deathly pale. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and Castile reached out, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Does he save him?”

Dean lent back into the familiar and comforting grip of the angel and forced himself to look away from the dragons captive and back to his friend. His voice was low, barely above a murmur. “Sometimes.”

The knight let out a yell and stormed forwards slashing and stabbing at the Dragons face and throat. The creature roared and blue flames flickered from its lips. The captive Cas dropped with a sickening crunch at the beast’s feet and his eyelids flickered open, his gaze empty. Dean shuddered slightly, his facade crumpling within his own mind and he tried to back away instead coming into the arms of Castiel who simply placed his hands on Dean’s arms and supported him so he would not fall.

The knight was making great progress, beating the dragon back towards its cave until it suddenly let out a scorching stream of blue fire and as the knight lifted his arm to shield himself the dragon too lifted its arm and hit the knight square in the chest sending him hurtling backwards, hitting a nearby boulder with a bone snapping crunch.

Dean gasped and Castiel frowned watching the hunters panicked expression. He considered intervening and as that next minute dragged the impulse grew stronger and stronger within him. It was foolish to want to save him but he wanted it so badly. Dean looked defeated, pained by the knight’s inability to save Cas and Castiel let the man go, stepping sideways a little, readying himself to save the knight.

But he was stopped, stopped by Deans hand on his own and the creaking of metal and the knight slowly pulled himself up to his feet. Castiel looked at his friend and blinked in surprise. Dean shared his shock and they huddled together to watch the knights last stand. He growled under his breath and screamed as his ran across the glade, the dragon turned its head from where it had been surveying its captive and seemed to jump in shock before the knight plunged his sword deep in the dragons neck.

It roar with a high pitched screech and bean clawing fruitlessly at where the blade stuck out, claws unable to grasp the silver hilt. The great beast stumbled and Dean tightened his grip on Castiels hand, dragging him away from the trees and around the glade, out into the open. The ground shook as the dragon fell motionless to the floor and the knight strode over to his kill yanking his sword free and releasing a surge of black blood that covered him at once and yet when turned towards the crumpled captive his armour was clean.

He knelt next to Cas and rolled him over reaching up towards his helmet. Dena tensed and glanced at Castiel who looked back at him in confusion. The helmet was thrown past them, bouncing along the ground and the angel followed its movement with his eyes, flickering his gaze back to the knight. There was no mistaking the shorn brown hair and the large emotion filled eyes that had captivated him so often.

 The knight Dean lent over Cas and a single tear trickled down his dirt strewn cheek. The Dean that stood at Castiels side tightened his grip on the angels hand and looked away. “He didn’t make it.”

“I would not be so certain.”

 The knight slipped his hands under the legs and back on Cas and lifted him into his arms, turning and staring out at Dean who stared back, their gazes sharing the pain of their loss and the frustration of their failure. Then in silence of the glade Cas began to murmur, his hands and feet twitching and his eyes opening again. Dean gasped next to Castiel and the knight lowered the rescued angel’s legs, holding him around the waist as he came round.

Dean shared a meaningful glance with the knight and began tugging on Castiels hand trying to pull him away from the scene. “Dean?”

“Trust me, you won’t like this next part...”

Castiel paused and Dean pulled harder his voice more insistent. “Dude come on, _please_.” He sighed and turned to follow but was brought back by the sound of his own voice.

“ _Dean_.”

He looked back and the Cas in the knights arms was staring up at his rescuer with reverence. The knight smiled and his voice filled the glade despite being no more than a whisper. “I thought I’d lost you.” Cas smiled back and they moved together, pressing up against each other in a sweeping romantic kiss reminiscent of the movies in the motels that used to play all night as Castiel waited for his hunters to wake. The Dean at his side let out a embarrassed grumble and Castiel looked down at him his head tilting in confusion.

“Dammit Cas, look...it’s not like that alright...”

The knight and the angel walked back to the steed that had appeared on the crest of the hill and climbed up together, glancing back at the other couple with smiles on their faces before trotting away into the breaking sunlight.

They were alone now.

“Does that happen every time?”

Dean blushed and stuffed his free hand in his pocket, eyes travelling to the still smoking form of the dragon. “No.”

“How often have dreamt that was me?”

Dean rolled his shoulders and mumbled but the angel heard him regardless. “More than once.”

Cas ducked his head and looked at their entwined hands, Dean followed his gaze and jolted slightly as though he had forgotten they were even joined at all. He snatched his hand away but Castiel caught his wrist before he could get away and held him there. Dean looked at him for a moment as thought he was working through something in his head.

“I wish you weren’t dead.”

“I would not be so certain I am.” Castiel smiled at his repeated words but Deans frown deepened.

“So what, this is how you choose to come back? In one of my _dreams_?”

“There are very few things I actively choose to do Dean, I simply opened my eyes and I was here.”

The hunter laughed bitterly. “Right of _course_ , because you wouldn’t choose to be with me.”

“That is not what I mean.”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He voice started out quiet but rose louder and more pained as he spoke. “Look, I know this is just a dream and you will be gone when I wake up so just tell why you are here already. Am I supposed to make myself feel better, are you going to tell me what happened wasn’t my fault? That you didn’t mean it? That for at least a few minutes you didn’t hate my guts? Is that it?!”

 “No Dean I-“

“Well what’s the fucking **point** then!?”

Castiel flinched in shock and Dean paused for a few seconds, taking deep breaths and holding a hand to his chest as though checking his heart beat. Castiel could feel it hammering in his fingers.

Deans skin was cold.

After a while the hunter calmed down and Castiel hesitantly took a step towards him. Dean looked up from the floor, his eyes were pained and he reached for the angel with purpose, pulling him towards him, their fingers interlining once again before the angel was enclosed in a tight suffocating hug. Dean mumbled into his neck.

“I’m so sorry Cas.”

Castiel lifted his free hand and placed softly on his hunters back. Dean slumped further into the embrace and the angel held him tight. The hunter seemed to sag under the weight of his words and he mumbled his next sentence with a defeated tone that cut a pain right through Castiels chest.

“Promise me you will be there when I wake up?”

The angel smiled. “I promise.”

Dean woke up to a stuffy hot motel room. He kicked his sheets down and lay there hoping to feel a cool breeze on his bare skin but it seemed the ancient AC had finally given up. He couldn’t shake the feeling his was missing something, a niggling pull in his chest that told him he had forgotten some important detail. The hunter groaned and rolled over, swinging his legs free of the sheets and onto the slightly sticky carpet.

He was alone, it said six thirty on the alarm clock, Sam was probably out on his morning run. He would be back by eight with coffee and doughnuts for his brother. Dean let out a grumble, he didn’t know how the guy did it, waking up this early.

He tensed and in a split second decision flung himself across the divide between the two beds, reaching for the gun that lay on Sam’s side table before rolling on his back and pointing it at the figure he had sensed behind him.

Castiel blinked with those stupid big blue eyes of his and reached out a single hand as though to stop his friend from firing.

He was not wearing the trench coat.

“Dean, we need to talk.”


End file.
